joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Mangle (Mythos)
Summary Mangle is one of the antagonists of five nights at freddy's 2 a redesign of withered foxy and is often torn apart by children. Appearance Fnaf 2: Unlike the Withered Foxy, Mangle's nose has been reduced in size. The eyepatch and hook that were part of Foxy's appearance are removed entirely for Mangle as well. Like the redesign for Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, and Withered Freddy, Mangle bears a resemblance to the look of a ventriloquist's dummy. Fnaf 3: Mangle also appears as a Phantom, much like the other animatronics. Unlike the other Phantoms however, it will not jumpscare the player and, much like the Puppet, will simply stare at the player. Phantom Mangle looks much like Mangle did in the second game, but with a burnt appearance, possibly foreshadowing the fire that broke out in the establishment. Phantom Mangle seems to have half of its left eye missing. Fnaf 4: Overall, it appears to resemble the original Mangle, except far more twisted and tattered. It possesses all of the original parts from Mangle, such as the plastic head, endoskeleton head, and various mechanical parts, but appears far more sinister and twisted, though not as much as Nightmare Balloon Boy. Its head shape looks similar to Nightmare Foxy's, while the second endoskeleton head closely resembles a skull. Nightmare Mangle also has 3 endoskeleton legs. Ultimate Custom Night: It looks the same from five nights at freddy's 2. Behavior Fnaf 2: Mangle is a fairly active animatronic, as it can leave Kid's Cove as early as 12 AM on Night 2 and arrive at the hallway within the hour. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent (this is not heard in the mobile version, so it is vital to keep an eye on it in the mobile). Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy Fazbear Head to ward it off. If the player brings up and then lowers the Monitor before putting the head on, Mangle will appear on the ceiling in the night guard's office. Unlike other animatronics, Mangle cannot be repelled by the Freddy Fazbear Head in this position, no matter how fast the player's reaction time is. Fnaf 3: Mangle will appear in the window if the player sees it on the players camera it will cause loud noises causing the audio devices to have a error and will leave. Fnaf 4: Nightmare Mangle behaves almost exactly like its counterpart, Nightmare Foxy. It is first introduced on Night 2. It will try to enter the Bedroom from either hall, despite it not appearing within the hall. If it succeeds in doing so, it will then enter the Closet. Like Nightmare Foxy, at this point, if the player fails to check the Closet frequently enough, then Nightmare Mangle will come out and attack the player. While Nightmare Mangle is in the closet, static noise will play, making surviving far more difficult, because it drowns out most audio cues. Ultimate Custom Night: Mangle comes through the vents, but unlike the others, Mangle will stay at your vent door for the rest of the night until the vent door reopens. You can use Vent Snare to block Mangle's path. Once Mangle enters your office, she will create an audio disturbance for a while until she drops down to jumpscare you. Powers And Stats |-|Mangle= 'Tier: '''Unknown, at least ineffable '''Name: '''Mangle '''Origin: '''Five Nights At Freddy's '''Gender: '''Unknown likely female '''Age: '''Likely decades old '''Classification: '''Anmatronic '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics,Immortality (Type 3, 6, and 8),Fear Manipulation,Death Manipulation,Can Climb On Walls,Sound Manipulation,Stealth Mastery '''Attack Potency: '''Ineffable '''Speed: '''Ineffable (Can go to the office as early as 12 AM) '''Lifting Strength: '''Ineffable '''Striking Strength: '''Ineffable '''Durability: '''Ineffable '''Stamina: '''Ineffable '''Range: '''Terrifying '''Standard Equipment: '''Teeth '''Intelligence: '''Unknown '''Weaknesses: '''Unknown |-|Phantom Mangle= 'Tier:'Unknown, likely ineffable '''Name:'Phantom Mangle 'Origin:'Five Nights At Freddy's 'Gender:'Unknown likely female 'Age:'Decades old 'Classification:'Ghost 'Powers and Abilities:'Same As Before,Non-Corporeal,Teleportation,Fear Manipulation,Sound Manipulation,Negation (Can cause errors in sound devices),Immortality (Type 9),Regeneration (High-Irrelevant),Death Manipulation,BFR 'Attack Potency:'Ineffable 'Speed:'Ineffable 'Lifting Strength:'Ineffable 'Striking Strength:'Ineffable 'Durability:'Ineffable 'Stamina:'Unknown 'Range:'Terrifying 'Standard Equipment:'Teeth 'Intelligence:'Unknown 'Weaknesses:'Unknown |-|Nightmare Mangle= 'Tier:'Unknown, Likely Ineffable 'Name:'Nightmare Mangle 'Origin:'Five Nights At Freddy's 'Gender:'Unknown likely female 'Age:'Decades old 'Classification:'Nightmare 'Powers and Abilities:'Same As Before,Dream/Nightmare Manipulation,Conceptual Manipulation,Regeneration (Irrelevant),Resurrection,Death Immunity,Stealth Mastery,Death Manipulation,Fear Manipulation Attack Potency:Ineffable Speed:Ineffable Lifting Strength:Ineffable Striking Strength:Ineffable Durability:Ineffable Stamina:Ineffable Range:Terrifying Standard Equipment:Teeth Intelligence:Unknown Weaknesses:Unknown Category:FNAF Mythos Category:Game Characters Category:Unknown Gender Category:Characters Category:Female Characters